When Did You Know
by rachgreengeller
Summary: The Friends kids want to know all about mom and dad and their aunts and uncles..relive the best moments of FRIENDS and JOEY..a third anniversary celebration


When Did You Know ? Note: This is a repost of an earlier story I had written only concerned with R/R . As we come up on the third anniversary of the end of our show, I decided to revise and repost it in commemoration of the moment. This will include the twins, and other of the gangs kids (Sophie, Joseph Jr., Lily, and also the three triplets that Phoebe had Frank Jr. Jr. , Leslie, and Chandler… I hope all you friends fans will enjoy this little walk down memory lane as the Friends kids learn about their parents and their aunts and uncles. There will even be a little Joey history for a show that was never really given a chance.. so enjoy and review

These characters are the property of Bright ,Kauffman and Crane Productions, Warner Brothers, Television …except two that is…I wish right sis?

The room was now empty as boxes were strewn all over the place. They all seemed to say the same thing Emma's Dorm Room. Suitcases were next to the bed and posters were rolled up and in tubes. With her blondish brown hair in pigtails, Emma sat on the bed as she went through photos that she wanted to put up in her dorm room. Her tassel from graduation hung on the mirror as well as the corsage from her prom date. Her ears were covered with headphones as she listened to her music.

Rachel had another load of her clothes ready for the suitcase. She had climbed the stairs for the fourth time today. Well, she wasn't as young as she used to be, but she could still turn heads in public. She stopped at the doorway as if not to disturb her oldest. Her baby, the one who changed her life forever. And now she was heading off to college.

"Oh hi Mom." Emma said as she pulled the headphones from her ears. "Didn't know you were there." She bounced off of the bed and relieved her mother of the clothes in her hands. She packed them carefully as she had been taught by her Aunt Monica. Stretching , she got up from the floor. "Hey Mom?' Rachel had already started down the hallway and she went back to the room. She wanted to spend as much time with her baby before she left. "I have always wondered about something. Daddy and you seem so opposite. I mean , he likes stuff about science and dinosaurs and you have always loved to shop and read fashion magazines. How in the heck did you ever end up together?" Rachel stopped for a minute and pondered it. The roller coaster relationship of her and Ross. But the sweetest memories came back in her mind and brought a smile to her face. "Well you see…." She started.

"Well Mom , whadda think?" Jack Bing modeled his tux like a model he had seen on television. His hair was bright blonde and his eyes were blue. Erica came into the room anxious to see what her "dorky" brother looked like. Her hair was dark, so she wouldn't mirror her brother who she had nothing in common with. Erica loved to shop which caused her to bond with her Aunt Rachel. Jack, on the other hand was interested in science and bonded with his uncle. He was going into his senior year with the highest gpa and poised to be the class valedictorian.

"Not bad for a geek." Erica laughed. Monica gave her a stern look and then smiled. "My boy is so handsome and he is going to be the best looking man at the prom." Erica gave him another look and then agreed. "Yeah, you finally kind of look not awful." Jack took off the jacket and then Erica waited to ask. "Mom did you go to your prom?" Monica chuckled at that comment. "Of course, I did. I went to the prom with your Aunt Rachel. And my date was a guy named Roy Gublik. I thought we showed you the video." Monica replied.

"You did, but we were so young. I would love to see it again." Erica loved to make her mother remember the great times she talked about with her. All the funny things that her aunts and uncles did when they were young. The chick and the duck, Marcel, and the best memory of all for her, London.

Monica pulled out the ancient video tape and Jack and Erica sat down to watch it. Monica planted herself next to her daughter to point things out as they came on the screen.

"I can't believe that's you. " Erica said. "I mean you were so big and now youre so beautiful." Monica looked at that girl in the red dress on the screen. Yes she had come a long way from that fat girl to being Mrs. Chandler Bing.

"Look at Aunt Rachel's nose and who is that dorky guy with the mustache?" Jack said. Monica tried to stifle a giggle. "That is your Uncle Ross." Jack had great admiration for his uncle, but even he couldn't help but laugh at young Ross with his afro. "You think his hair was bad, well your father's hair was a little bit worse."

"It looks like he likes Aunt Rachel a lot." Erica said. Monica nodded and smiled. "He did. He has actually been in love with her since he was fifteen years old. There was a time when they weren't together and Uncle Ross was actually married to other women, but in his heart , he has loved Rachel his whole life."

"I know you and Daddy have known each other forever too. I would love to hear the story about you and him." Erica asked. "I bet you guys , it was love at first sight." She said dreamingly. "I don't quite think that is the way it happened." Monica corrected her. "Actually you could say that we were accidently in love."


End file.
